Yubikiri no Futari
by Daniie Swan
Summary: "E enquanto estivessem um povoando a mente do outro, A promessa dos dois iria continuar viva. E nada de felizes para sempre. ; " Presente atrasadééérimo para Parulla Akatsuki *Song-fic*


**Yubikiri no Futari**

"E enquanto estivessem um povoando a mente do outro, A promessa dos dois iria continuar viva. E nada de felizes para sempre. ;)"

Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. '-'

Bem, esse é um presente de aniversário para Parulla Akatsuki - ou o meu Ken-chan – Enfim, Parabéns, Nii-san!(Mesmo que atrasadééérimo!Gomen,nii-san!)

Aventurei-me num NaruSaku, mas acho que ficou bom. ^^ Foi bom me aprofundar na amizade desses dois,até eu mesmo me surpreendi.

É uma songfic também, porque quando eu vi a tradução dessa música eu simplesmente pirei. Você vai ver. ^^

Música da história: Anata Shika Mienai – Hiromi Konno (Do anime Amagami SS)

Narração – normal;

**Negrito – Música. "Anata Shika Mienai";**

_Itálico – Conversas do MSN._

* * *

><p>Era um pouco mais de 16h:30min da tarde. Entrei esbaforrida e ansiosa no MSN para ver se ele estava Online.<p>

_Sakura~Dangerous~acabou de entrar._

_Naruto~Ramém com pão a solução~Offline._

Meu coração apertou um pouco. Sabia que ele deveria estar ocupado, deveria deixar de ser egoísta.

_Sakura~Dangerous~Offline._

Saí do computador meio entristecida e fui para varanda de casa, olhando o sol se pôr longamente. Apoiei minha cabeça na minha mão e suspirei.

**O sol do entardecer traceja minha saudade de você.**

As aulas se passavam entediantes e olhei ao redor ao ver todos terminando de copiar o que o slide mostrava no quadro. Já havia terminado faz um tempo. Queria estar no MSN agora...

Passei a mão nos meus cabelos loiros e senti meu celular vibrar no bolso da calça. Engoli seco. O professor Orochimaru não era nada amigável.

Escondi o celular debaixo da banca e vi uma ligação perdida. Do Sasuke. Revirei os olhos, ele estava na outra sala. Aquele chorão... Resmunguei um pouco alto. A garota do meu lado me olhou estranhamente e dei um sorriso amarelo. Ela revirou os olhos.

_Para Sakura-chan._

"_I'm thinking of you. Naruto."_

**Eu penso em você quando não posso lhe ver à tarde.**

Era noite. Estava com os pés para o alto deitada em minha cama, lendo um livro em uma posição desconfortável. "E então, eles viveram felizes para sempre..." Fiz uma careta. Se aquele livro não fosse à base para a prova de redação de amanhã, certamente eu nunca o leria. Finais felizes me deixavam enjoada. Meus cabelos róseos voavam por causa do vento forte que vinha da janela e de repente, Lembranças me vieram à mente.

"_Naruto~Ramém com pão a solução~diz:_

_-Que humor negro é esse?Eu não achei graça nisso. ¬¬''_

_Sakura~Dangerous~diz:_

_-Desculpe, mas... É impossível não rir dessa. Quem em sã consciência usa todas as roupas ao avesso e sai de casa?Hahahaha!_

_Naruto~Ramém com pão a solução~diz:_

_-Sakura-chan!Não ria. _T-T

_Sakura~Dangerous~diz:_

_-HahaHAhaHA!*rindo alto*"_

Comecei a rir sozinha no quarto silencioso. Apenas pequenas lembranças como aquela me faziam abrir um sorriso nas horas mais tristes, entediantes.

**Apenas pensando em você**

**Deixa-me tão feliz.**

_Para Naruto._

"_Saudades das nossas longas conversas no MSN. Sakura."_

-Sakura.

-Hai. - Levantei subitamente ao ouvir a professora Kurenai me chamar com a voz pouco elevada.

-Termine de ler o texto. - Pediu calmamente.

_-"E então eles viveram felizes para sempre..."_

**Eu quero ter longas conversas com você. (agora mesmo.)**

_Naruto~Ramém com pão a solução~Online._

_Sakura~Dangerous~acabou de entrar._

"_Sakura~Dangerous~diz:_

_-Parece até surreal. E só se passou dois dias e a gente já está desse jeito._

_Naruto~Ramém com pão a solução~diz:_

_-Virou mania. Hahahahaha... Não consigo ficar mais de dois dias sem falar com vc._

_Sakura~Dangerous~diz:_

_-Somos dois então. ^^Se fosse assim para sempre..._

_Naruto~Ramém com pão a solução~diz:_

_-Seria perfeito. ^^_

_Sakura~Dangerous~diz:_

_-Hahahaha... O se seria..."_

**Se pudéssemos estar apenas nós dois juntos para sempre. (seria tão bom.)**

-Hey, Naruto! Quer parar de voar e prestar atenção na droga do trabalho? - Murmurou Neji irritado.

-Ah, foi mal. Estava lembrando de umas coisas...

-Não me interessa. A droga do trabalho é mais importante no momento.

Naruto riu. Já estava acostumado com o gênio forte do amigo.

-Quer parar de chamar a droga do trabalho de droga do trabalho? - Perguntou irônico.

-Merda... Eu não consigo mexer nesse Slide! Tenta aí...

-Neji, pra quando é o trabalho mesmo? - perguntou distraído.

-Esse é pra daqui a duas semanas. Tem mais dois pra o final de semana e mais uma tonelada pra daqui ao final do mês. - Neji bufou.

-É... Estamos realmente ferrados.

-Estamos. Consegui, mas...

-Droga Neji!Acho que você excluiu o troço aí!

-Eu desisto. Vai chamar o Shikamaru.

**Será difícil esperar até a próxima vez que poderemos nos encontrar,**

Ino franziu o cenho quando terminou de ler a história, sob olhos curiosos.

-Porque a mocinha morreu? - Perguntou em dúvida.

-Você sabe que eu... - Foi interrompida.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas ficou meio sem sentido. Não são todas as histórias que o mocinho termina gostando da vilã. Na verdade, acho que essa é a primeira. - Ino fez uma careta.

Sakura deu de ombros. Ino revirou os olhos e passou a história para TenTen, que se mostrava ansiosa querendo ler também.

Sakura voltou a observar as flores de cerejeira caindo pela janela, avisando a chegada do outono.

-Você anda distraída esses meses, Sakura-chan. - Sussurrou quase inaudívelmente Hinata.

-Você é que anda me observando demais, Hina. - Sakura riu. - Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

-Não perca suas esperanças. Apenas sorria, confie e vá em frente. - Hinata aconselhou com um pequeno sorriso.

-É, eu sei. - sorriu de volta para a amiga.

**Mas, durante isso, te esperarei de braços abertos.**

**Eu irei sorrir ainda mais.**

Já era tarde. Por volta das 19h:37min da noite saí da lanchonete que tinha perto da academia onde praticava Boxe, e decidi pegar o caminho mais longo para casa. O caminho das árvores de cerejeiras... Por dentro do parquinho. Estava no meio da ponte e meu celular vibrou.

"_Onde você está?Ino."_

Minhas tentativas fracassadas de reprimir minha ansiedade foram por água abaixo.

Apoiei-me na ponte, olhando a água correr tranquilamente e inclinei a cabeça para o lado.

Uma flor de cerejeira voou por dentre meus cabelos.

**"Meu Querido, o que você está fazendo agora?"**

**Eu sussurrei para o céu.**

Senti uma mão invisível se colocar em meu ombro e fechei os olhos, aproveitando a sensação. Não era como se ela estivesse morta, invisível ou simplesmente tivesse se teletransportado... Talvez aquilo fosse um delírio porque estamos mais de uma semana sem se falar. Fazia falta. Fazia muita falta. Aquelas saudades que tentavam ser reprimidas quase que impossivelmente latejavam minha cabeça, fazendo-me ficar pouco estressado. Precisava da minha dose de ternura... A única que conseguia acalmar meu coração conturbado.

**Eu quero que você confie em mim, mas eu dependo totalmente de você.**

Um pouco mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia...

Não voltei para casa. Não estava no clima de ficar trancada ou alimentar minhas esperanças perdidas. Liguei para minha mãe, avisando que ia chegar tarde por ter perdido o primeiro turno de aula. Mentira. Só queria respirar um pouco de ar fresco.

Meu coração parou por alguns instantes. Senti um arrepio gélido passar por todo meu corpo e minha barriga revirar com o refrigerante que tomei antes. Olhei à hora, meio que tremulamente. 20h:17min.

Respirei fundo, meio que tentando me controlar. Aproximei-me do banco, onde via um garoto loiro de olhos fechados, com um livro entreaberto nas mãos.

Tentei não rir com a cena, ele murmurava alguma coisa.

Sentei ao seu lado. Ele ainda não havia me percebido...

-Dose de ternura... - Ele murmurou inerte. - Sakura-chan...

Não aguentei, ri baixinho.

Ele abriu os olhos meio atordoado e finalmente olhou pra mim.

-Oi. - Falei meio insegura.

Fui invadida por várias sensações ao mesmo tempo. Aquele cheiro inebriante que vinha dele, o abraço aconchegante, meio que disfarçando o frio, meu coração parecia que ia saltar do peito a qualquer momento. Tudo aquilo... Era tão bom.

-Eu estou delirando novamente? - Ele perguntou.

Ri alto com aquilo.

-Você estava delirando comigo? - Perguntei entre risos. Ele corou.

-... É.

Ri mais uma vez, era impossível não rir com ele ao seu lado.

-Não, você não está delirando. Acho que nem eu estou acreditando, mas... Você estando ao meu lado... É o suficiente. - Sorri para ele.

**Meu querido, eu quero sempre estar ao seu lado.**

-Digo o mesmo. - Ele sorriu me abraçando de surpresa novamente. - Mas o que você está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?- Ele perguntou, o tom de censura em sua voz se fez presente.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Quer saber mesmo? - Perguntei, olhando de soslaio. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Saí da academia, fui numa lanchonete e decidi pegar o caminho mais longo para casa, que é esse. Fiquei enrolando ali na ponte, liguei pra minha mãe e avisei que ia chegar mais tarde por que... - Fez uma pausa. - Porque eu ia pra casa da Ino. - Mentiu.

Ele me olhou corar nevorsamente e desviar o olhar, meio que anunciando a minha própria mentira. Ele me fitou ceticamente. Eu revirei os olhos, não conseguia mentir pra ele.

-Vim pelo caminho mais longo porque queria respirar um pouco de ar puro, sair da rotina, sei lá... Só queria ficar um pouco entre meus pensamentos. - Me encolhi.

-Pode ser perigoso. - Ele respondeu. Eu o olhei incrédulamente.

-Não faço aula de boxe por nada, Naruto. - Revirei os olhos e ele riu.

-Às vezes eu me esqueço desses fatos.

-E você?O que está fazendo aqui nessa hora?- Perguntei curiosamente.

Ele ergueu o livro.

-Estudando para um teste de amanhã. Aqui é calmo... - Ele olhou em volta analisando o parque com poucas pessoas.

-Estou te atrapalhando? - perguntei assustada.

-Não!Está tudo bem. - Ele sorriu. - Não estava conseguindo me concentrar mesmo. - Ele deu de ombros. Eu ri novamente. - Além do mais... Porque eu daria atenção para outra coisa, se você está do meu lado? - Ele perguntou e eu sorri.

-Você pode se prejudicar por causa disso... - Eu alertei.

-Não há problema. Quando eu tiver outro tempo livre eu estudo.

**Eu jamais darei atenção a alguém além de você.**

-Você é tão previsível... - Balancei negativamente a cabeça e ele riu.

Um vento forte passou novamente, meio que avisando a chuva que estava por vir.

-Nós passamos tão pouco tempo juntos... - Sussurrei para si mesma. - Nossos horários nunca se encaixam, raramente nos encontramos, mas...

-Quando nos encontramos, conseguimos fazer o momento parecer perfeito.

-Sim. Definitivamente sim. - Eles se entreolharam e sorriram.

-Acho que eu tenho que ir...

-Você não sabe como eu odeio quando você fala isso. - Ele resmungou.

Eu ri alto.

-Mas eu preciso ir, Naruto. Como você também. Mas, um dia talvez... Passaremos um dia inteiro juntos, que tal?

-Is a promise?*

-Yes, it is.*

-Then, I believe.*

Sorriram um para o outro, e mesmo que a promessa não seja cumprida, eles iam confiar um no outro. Era o bastante.

"_E assim, eles viveram felizes para sempre... Bléhh_."

**Eu te amo.**

* * *

><p>Espero que tenha gostado, nii-san. ^^ Sou uma irmã turrona, egocêntrica e narcisista... Mas eu sei que você consegue me aturar,ou pelo menos tenta.<p>

P.S: Aishiteru.(Sei que tou atrasadééerima, já que seu niver foi dia 25 de março, mas aconteceu um monte de bronca,vc sabe. Mas o que vale é a intenção,eu acho.)

Cara, isso ficou tosco. Deveria ter saído um pouco melhor. '

Não segui a música no pé da letra, saiu naturalmente. Depois que eu fui comparar me surpreendi, é sério. Acho que sonhei com isso e não sabia.*estala a língua*

*-É uma promessa?

-Sim, é.

-Então, eu acredito.*

Mandem uma review deixando um feliz aniversário para o Parulla-chan(mesmo que atrasadéééérimo), minna!

Até a próxima,Jaa!


End file.
